1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-theft lock assembly to be mounted to the steering wheel of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,001 issued on Oct. 14, 1997 discloses an anti-theft device engaged onto the steering wheel of a vehicle. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/937,794 filed on Sep. 25, 1997 discloses an improved design over the anti-theft device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,001. The present invention is intended to provide a different design in this regard, which allows easy operation of the user for locking the steering wheel.